World et ED
by microcytose
Summary: OS - Une histoire d'amour entre un homonculus et un alchimiste d'état - yaoi - lemon


**L'alchimiste et l'homonculus**

Voilà c'est ma première fic et elle est sur Full Metal Alchemist une histoire d'amour entre un homonculus (que j'ai crée pour l'occasion car il ne fallait pas qu'Ed le connaisse) et un alchimiste d'état.

Donc l'histoire ce passe après la série et le film, Ed a réussi à revenir chez lui et son frère à récupérer son corps mais pas Ed. Dante et les homonculus sont vivants eux aussi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi ! Snif TT-TT

--***--***--***--***--***--

- Hey World !

J'incarne la luxure. Je suis un homonculus. Et le type qui hurle mon nom c'est Envy, l'homonculus de l'envie...

World tu m'écoutes ?

Qu'est ce que tu me veux Envy ?

Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ce soir pour trouver un partenaire pour la nuit ?

C'est vrai on le faisait souvent. Mais c'était avant que je te rencontre. Edward... Cela fait un mois.

Tu pourrais me répondre !

Je ne veux pas.

Quoi ?!

Je ne veux aller me trouver un partenaire pour cette nuit.

Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Non.

Alors toi, l'homonculus de la luxure, ne veux plus commettre son pêché Ça fais plus d'un mois que tu ne touches plus à personne ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien. Et puis de toute façon j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Avec qui ?

Cela ne te regarde pas. Bon je vais aller faire un tour. Bye !

Attends World ! Et zut ! Il est déjà partis !

Ce jour là, je ne pourrais l'oublier... Ce jour là où je t'ai rencontré... Il pleuvait, j'étais assis sur le trottoir sous la pluie battante. Tu es arrivé, un parapluie à la main et m'as demandé « Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Ta voix... J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en attendant ta voix... « Comment tu t'appelle ? » Je suis cependant arrivé à articulé « World » et il l'avait répété avec une voix si suave, douce presque érotique. Un frisson m'avait parcouru. Il devait croire que j'avais froid alors il m'avait prêté son manteau et après il m'avait donné un morceau de papier avec son numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus ainsi que son prénom... »Edward ». Il m'avait demandé si je pouvais lui rendre son manteau plus tard, j'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées alors j'avais juste hoché la tête. Et je suis rentré chez moi, enfin chez moi c'est surtout la maison de Dante. Elle m'héberge ainsi que les autres homonculus. Je t'ai rappelé et on s'est vu plusieurs fois par semaine. J'ai donc arrêté de coucher avec n'importe qui depuis ce jour. Le seul que je désire c'est toi Edward. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, où j'ai entendu ta voix... J'ai rendez-vous avec ce soir à l'endroit habituel. Dans un parc sur un banc isolé. Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire... Zut ! Il est déjà l'heure ! Je presse le pas vers le lieu de nos multiples rencontres. Quand j'arrive, tu es là, en avance, comme d'habitude. Je m'assois à tes côtés.

Bonjour World !

Mon Dieu ta voix...

Euh, salut Edward.

J'ai un truc à te dire...

Je sais, je t'écoutes.

Tu vas trouvé ça dégoutant mais... je n'y peut rien... Je... Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Est-ce un rêve ? Non, je suis sûr d'être éveillé. Ais-je mal entendu ? Impossible, j'ai une excellente ouïe. Alors ça voudrait dire que...

Je t'aime aussi.

Ces mots sont sortis tous seuls mais je les pense.

Puisqu'on est dans les révélations, tu ne serais pas alchimiste d'état Edo ?

Comment tu le sais ?

La chaine argentée à ta ceinture.

Ah...

Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Edo... Tu vas sans doute ne plus me voir après mais je dois te le dire. Je suis un homonculus.

Ça y est, c'est dit. Tu me regarde d'un air terrifier et tu t'en vas en courant. Quelque chose d'humide parcours ma joue... Une larme ? Oui, c'est ça. Je pleure.

**Un semaine après**

Des coups de feu... Je vois des militaires qui tirent sur un homme avec une cicatrice sur le front. Il s'enfuit. Ce n'est pas Edward qui se lance à sa poursuite ? Mon Edward ? Je vous suis. Vous vous arrêtez dans une ruelle... Le type à la cicatrice (Je vais l'appeler X ça sera plus simple) s'élance vers toi pour t'attaquer. Je saute du toit sur lequel j'étais perché pour me placer entre vous 2 te protégeant alors que tu étais à terre. X est surpris. Il tente de m'attaquer mais n'y parviens pas. Je l'immobilise et le « donne » aux militaires qui viennent d'arriver. Je me retourne vers toi et te demande :

Ça va Edward ?

Oui... Ça va aller merci.

Je t'aide à te relever et te murmure à l'oreille :

Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h à l'endroit habituel.

J'y serais...

**Plus tard**

Cela fait une heure que je suis arrivé... Tu n'es pas en retard. C'est moi qui suis en avance. Tu arrives. Tu es à moins d'un mètre de moi. Tu me regarde un peu gêné, désolé et apeuré. Je tends une main et t'effleure la joue. Tu tressaille. Je te demande :

Edo... M'aimes-tu malgré ce que je suis ?

Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que oui je t'aime ! Tu croyais quoi ?! Que les sentiments si forts que j'éprouve pour toi aller disparaître comme ça ?!

Calme toi Edo...

Je suis calme ! Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je... J'ai eu peur parce que je me suis souvenu de moments difficiles que j'ai vécu à cause d'homonculus...

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je t'aime tu sais.

Hum... Tu es l'homonculus de quel pêché toi ?

La luxure.

Ah...

J'avais une vie dissolue avant...

Avant quoi ?

Que je te rencontre Edo

Tu regardes le sol gêné et un peu honteux. Tu sens que je t'observe et tu rougis. Tu es vraiment trop choupi comme ça ! Je te prend doucement le menton pour te faire relevé la tête et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ma langue caresse tes lèvres. Tu les entrouves timidement. Ma langue explore ta cavité bucale à la recherche de sa jumelle. On entame sensuel et doux. Je me recule pour qu'on puisse reprendre notre souffle. Tu as les joues rouges... Vraiment trop chou comme ça ! Je te prend la main et t'entraine avec moi chez Dante...

Où est que tu m'emmène ?

Chut, ça va aller.

Après quelques minutes de marche on arrive devant l'entrée du manoir.

Où on est ?

Chez moi, enfin pas vraiment mais c'est là où je vis.

Ah...

J'ouvre la porte et t'emmène vers ma chambre en prenant soin de ne pas croisé les autres occupant de la maison. Je préfère que tu ne les rencontre que demain. On arrive dans ma chambre Je t'embrasse passionnément en te poussant vers le lit où l'on tombe tous les deux. Je me met à quatre pattes au dessus de toi. Je vois dans tes yeux du désir mais aussi de la peur.... J e t'embrasse et te demande :

Ça va aller ?

O... Oui mais je n'ai...

Je sais, je serais doux.

Je t'embrasse encore une fois et glisse une mains sous ton t-shirt. Je te caresse tendrement le torse, le ventre, te titille les tétons en t'embrassant le cou. Je te sens frémir et je t'entends soupiré mon nom. Je t'enlève ce t-shirt trop gênant à mon goût ainsi que le mien. Je te prend dans mes bras et me colle contre toi pour sentir ta chaleur. Je glisse une main dans ton pantalon et te caresse doucement. Tu gémis. Je finis de te déshabillé et fais de même avec moi. Je te demande :

Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

Oui...

Ça risque de te faire mal mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu ne souffre pas trop...

D'accord

Je t'embrasse avec douceur et je glisse une main vers tes fesses et caresse doucement du bout du doigt l'entrée moite. Tu gémis de douleur quand je fais entré un premier doigt et aussi quand j'en fais entré un second mais quand je commence à les faire bouger tes gémissements de douleur devienne des soupirs de plaisir. Je retire mes doigts. Je me place entre tes jambes. Tu me murmure de ne pas m'inquièté et que ça va aller. Je te pénètre lentement et tu gémis de douleur et de plaisir. Je commence un va et vient doux et lent mais j'accélère en entendant tes gémissements. Nous nous libérons dans un même cris d'extase. Je m'allonge à côté de toi et te prend dans mes bras.

**Le lendemain matin**

Nous nous réveillons doucement et je te propose de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi. Nous allons dans la salle à manger et tous les occupants étaient déjà là. C'est-à-dire Dante, Envy, Wrat, Glouttony et Lust. Tu as l'air choqué et apeuré de les voir. Serais ce avec eux que tu as eu des problèmes ?

Dante sourit et nous dit de nous assoir et de manger ce que l'on veut. Envy me regarde avec un grand sourire et me dit :

Alors c'est avec le full metal que tu avais rendez-vous la dernière fois ?

Exactement

Et c'est à cause de lui que tu touches plus à personne depuis plus d'un mois ?

Exactement

Eh bien Full metal je crois que nous allons devoir nous entendre car je suis sûr qu'il est déjà fous amoureux de toi.

Hum je crois aussi...

--***--***--***--***--***--

Et voilà c'est fini ^.^ ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Ecrivez moi des rewies pour me dire ce que vous en pensez je suis prète à modifier ma fic suivant vos conseils car c'est ma première fic donc je suis pas encore très douée !

_Yaoistement !_


End file.
